Fix This
by CSlytherin124
Summary: Starts on the plane ride to Paris in "Days of Future Past". Charles lets information slip in his anger. Erik has to decide how he feels about this new information. What will happen between Charles and Erik? Read and see.


**I own nothing. R&amp;R. **

**Fix This**

To say Charles was upset was an understatement. There were no words to describe how he was feeling at the moment. He couldn't believe that Erik would dare accuse him of not fighting harder for the children. For Erik. Sitting up straighter in his seat, "If you want a fight Erik…" Charles started to get out of his seat, "I will give you a fight."

Erik stood up, giving the smaller man a target for the anger he could see rising within. He could vaguely hear Logan behind him trying to tell Charles to stand down.

"Let him come." Erik muttered to Logan.

Charles marched up to Erik, the hurt and betrayal evident in his eyes.

"You abandoned me! You took her away and you abandoned me! I _loved_ you and you _abandoned _me!" Charles yelled at Erik, grabbing the front of his shirt.

Erik's eyes widened at the piece of information his old friend let slip in his anger. "Charles..?"

Charles shook his head, turned and left Erik to join Hank in the cockpit. Charles could feel the tears slowly running down his face; he couldn't bear to let that man see him in this state. He covered his face as he felt his heart break all over again.

Erik stood frozen; eyes still fixated on the spot Charles had just vacated. He could hear his old friend's quiet sobs and yet he couldn't move a muscle. _I loved you and you abandoned me!_ The words continued to echo throughout his mind. Erik's mouth moved but no sound escaped. He didn't know how to handle the new information. Erik remembered the kids teasing them about being their 'mom and dad' but never looked at it as anything more than children being children.

"So, you were always an asshole." Logan muttered from behind lighting his cigar.

Erik remained where he was; giving no inclination he had heard the other man. His mind was still racing and his body remained frozen.

"How ya gon'na fix this one, bub?" Logan spoke up once more.

Erik couldn't even look at Logan as he slumped into the chair he had previously occupied. Resting his head in his hands, he took a deep-yet shaky-breath. How would he ever fix this?

After calming down, Charles made his way back to his old seat. He stopped on his way, noticing Erik had his eyes closed and took this moment to admire how little his love had changed. Charles truly had missed him. Erik's eyes started to flutter, signalling that the taller man was waking, Charles made his way to his seat at a brisk pace; turning his gaze to the night sky.

Erik woke at the feeling of someone watching him. Glancing around he saw that Charles had made his way back to his seat and the words from before once again flooded his mind. _I loved you!_ Erik knew they would have to talk about what had happened sooner or later. There was no way that he could just pretend Charles hadn't said anything.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and he got up making his way to the back of the plane grabbing the chess set he had seen when boarding the plane. As he set it up he contemplated how to go about talking to Charles about this. Picking up the set board, he started walking carefully towards Charles.

Setting it down he looked at Charles, "Want to play a game? It has been a while."

"I'm not in the mood for games." Charles answered.

Erik could hear the double meaning in that statement. How could he not. Electing to ignore the jab, he reached over grabbing the scotch that was in front of Charles. "It has been ten years since I last had a sip."

Not getting a response, Erik leaned back against a table and glanced over at Logan. He appeared to be asleep.

"Charles…" Erik began.

"Please Erik. Don't. Just forget I said anything." Charles begged quietly as he turned his pleading eyes to Erik.

"I'm sorry, my old friend. I can't do that."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Charles sighed. He should have known better than to think Erik would just let this go. Brushing his hair out of his face, Charles turned his attention to Erik.

"I never knew." Erik started.

"I didn't want you to know, Erik." Charles snapped.

Taken back Erik stared at Charles for a moment. He had no idea how to continue. "…Charles…I…"

"You what, Erik? Why would you care either way? I knew you would never return my feelings. Why would I want to put myself through the pain of being rejected? Either way, it's not like we were in a time where that was accepted anyway." Charles ranted. He was progressively getting louder and once again making his way into Erik's personal space.

"Charles…"

"No Erik! I don't need your sympathy. I know you don't feel the same way. You don't need to say any more." Charles could feel his eyes start to feel with tears at his words. Saying it out loud just made the truth hurt that much more.

"Charles!" Erik could see his friend getting himself worked up. In hopes of calming him down, Erik took a step towards Charles and reached out to touch his friends shoulder.

Truthfully, Erik had always felt something for the other man. He knew it extended past friendship but he was never willing to even consider it, much less act on it since he didn't believe Charles could feel the same about him. Seeing Charles wrench himself apart because of this was killing Erik inside.

The tears began to slowly fall down Charles's face and Erik couldn't help it. He pulled the smaller man close and embraced him. Erik could feel Charles shaking. He could feel the tear soaking his shirt. He didn't care. All that mattered was helping this wonderful man in his arms.

"I…don't…want your….pity." Charles said through the tears.

Gently pushing his friend back he looked into his red teary eyes. He cupped Charles's face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "Charles. Who ever said I don't feel the same? I don't recall saying anything of the sort, my friend."

Charles stared in shock.

"I was shocked by your confession, Charles. I don't deserve your love. Especially after what I did to you…" Erik continued, pushing a stray hair out of Charles' face.

"Erik."

Erik gave Charles a small smile and slowly leaned down, giving Charles plenty of time to pull away if that was his wish. Charles however, didn't move. Erik's lips gently brushed over Charles's before he leaned back. Charles's eyes searched Erik's face before leaning up and giving Erik a forceful kiss.

Erik smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other man's middle, pulling him close. He ran his tongue over Charles's lips, asking for entrance which Charles happily granted. Charles's arms came up around Erik's neck as a hand tangled itself in his hair.

"Ahem."

The two men jumped apart at the noise and looked in the direction of the noise. Logan was sitting in his seat, now awake and smirking.

"I see you two fixed things."

Charles buried his face in Erik's chest and Erik just held him, smirking at Logan before kissing the top of Charles's head. Perhaps he could find happiness.


End file.
